tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Lars Sun-Laud
' , known as '''Laasunslaad ( ) when he was a Dragon Priest, is an Atmoran necromancer and a tongue. He was born in the Merethic Era where he rose to prominence in the Dragon Cult of Alduin. Due to his time in the Soul Cairn he didn't age despite him spending over a century in Oblivion. He now finds himself in the 1st Era, when his former masters are gone and his cult is no more. History Backstory Back when the Dragon Priests were alive and the Dragon Cult quite active, Lars Sun-Laud was a prominent and rare Atmoran whose magical abilities surpassed his physical ones. Ever since he was born under the matriarch of Clan Sun-Laud, Lars worried about the health of his sickly mother and as such focused his magical studies into extending the life and improving the health of his peers. His studies led him first into the word of alchemy and later into the damned subject of necromancy, where Lars skills truly began to shine. Seeking to gather true knowledge and seeing that most books, parchments and any kind of written magic was documented in dovahzul, he ended up joining the Dragon Cult. There, Lars devoured every book and scroll regarding the study of such magical art, eventually gathering a superficial knowledge of a plane of Oblivion by the name of Soul Cairn. Lars also came upon the name of a powerful dragon that dabbled into the magic he sought to learn, one named Durnehviir and figured it would be easier to get closer to the beast than to journeying into Oblivion. Joining the Cult was easy due to his magical prowess and powerful lineage, quickly rising to become one of the Priests and adopting the name Laasunslaad. As a Priest, his reach to the Dragon Lords was amplified and soon enough he discovered the fate of the only dragon he cared to serve, Durnehviir had been trapped inside the Soul Cairn. This new information alongside his mother's worsened condition forced his hand into seeking entrance to the mysterious Soul Cairn and such feat was not easy, so it took a couple of years before Lars was ready to open a portal and search for his possible Master in the arcane arts. The disappearance of the dragon priest Laasunslaad was a surprise to the Cult, but soon enough his proeminence would be erased by the sands of time and Lars' destiny would become a mystery to all who knew him Ballad of the High King Return to Mundus Lars returned from the Soul Cairn after finishing his study of its magicks, learning from Durnehviir and making a deal with the Ideal Masters. What he had not anticipated was that time moved differently in Oblivion than on Mundus so what for him felt like a few years at most was over a century back home. When he arrived Tamriel was in the 139th year of the 1st Era and Skyrim's political landscape was drastically changed. The Dragons were no longer in charge, having been defeated by the humans at the end of the Merethic Era and Alduin being killed by a group of Tongues. The Dragon Cult was no more and they were considered enemies of the common Atmorans, so Lars had to keep his identity hidden from the populace. All the people he knew were long dead and he found himself in a strange but familiar world. For several months he studied the new dialect of the Atmorans, which had evolved a bit since he had departed for the Soul Cairn, and tried to get himself acquainted with the history of the province up until now. He used his magic to raise an old friend of his, Fjoll, to serve as his servant and companion in this new time. During this time a local hunter from Drakefell spotted Lars summoning one of his Bonemen from the Soul Cairn, which led to a bounty being placed on the black-boned skeleton. Luckily for the mage, that amounted to nothing as the people of Drakefell were unable to find the Boneman or any trace of Lars in the wilderness. Once he was confident in his knowledge of the current culture and history of Skyrim, he decided to integrate himself into the populace. He headed to the nearest city, Drakefell - a former vassal town of Bromjuunar that was now the seat of a new Jarldom. Lars and Fjoll managed to get into the city and took up residence in one of the local inns inside the walls. Fjoll's rotting smell caused some commotion at the inn, but they were able to ignore it. To pay for his room Lars and Fjoll sold animals they hunted in the surrounding wilderness. As he was exploring the city to see how it changed and grew in the last century, he came across the mead hall of the Companions, Jorrvaskr. He walked into them conducting an initiation ceremony at their training yard. A woman was fighting a large brute of a man. The fight ended quickly, only after a few swings, as it was to first-blood. The woman was accepted into the Companions as a hunter. Lars chatted with an older Companion for a bit and learned that he was the current Harbinger. Lars spent his time in the city mostly with the Companions, building a friendship with Harbinger Randagulf. Days later news from Vindhelm came, Jarl Harald Word-Bringer had declared war on the Snow Elves and sent out a call to arms to all true sons of Skyrim. Lars listened to the town crier sharing the news with the populace. The crier gave few details short of asking for volunteers for the Jarl's militia, so Lars went to visit Randagulf to uncover more information of the upcoming war. He encountered the Harbinger in the middle of a conversation with Captain Gunnar in Jorrvaskr. Lars questioned him and learned that the Companions would be pledging to Harald's cause, as they were bound by their duty to Ysgramor. He also learned more about the militia that Jarl Ivar was conscripting to bolster his forces. Lars wasn't too pleased that the Jarl wanted to use commonfolk in the war, neither were the Companions, but none of them could do anything about it. The Jarl was within his rights and he would not listen to any of their council. Lars decided to join the war effort, if only to help reduce the unnecessary deaths of innocent people. Gunnar questioned Lars about his origins, but the mage was able to dodge the question and instead asked the Harbinger with aid in training for the war. Randagulf and Gunnar agreed to allow Lars to train with the Companions at their mead hall as they saw it as a good way to get the men used to fighting mages. He was introduced to the rest of the Companions and began training that same day. His first opponent was the Harbinger's daughter, Elisiv Begalin. He dueled the Shield-Sister in the training yard to first blood. She was much more nimble and experienced in dueling than him, but Lars was able to use his shock mage to get the upperhand, stunning her and allowing the mage to knock her off her feet and leave a cut on her arm. The fight ended there. The other Companions, that had been observing the fight, were displeased with Lars' use of magic and called it dishonorable, but Gunnar chastized them for not realizing that elves would be doing the same when they fought in the war. Lars continued to train with the Companions as they prepared for the coming war. He also maintained his friendship with the Harbinger. In one of their chats Randagulf mentioned someone that he had met recently that spoke in a similar strange manner to Lars, a warrior named Hans. The mage made note of that, interrested in learning more about this Hans and to see if he was also another person that managed to survive from the Merethic Era like him. Lars and Fjoll had another incident at the inn they were staying at, though this time Lars was unable to stop it from escalating and neither had he wished to. It was the same patron from before that was stirring up trouble and the mage was sick of him. He allowed Fjoll to knock the man out and didn't stop the undead warrior from fighting the patron's brother and humiliating him. Once that was done the rest of the patrons didn't bother the foul smelling warrior or his mage friend anymore. The fight even earned them plenty of respect from the onlookers. The Falmer War On the following months of his residence in Drakenfell, Lars made the effort to try and help both the Companions and the Jarl's peasant militia. The former dragon priest would wake up everyday and head to Jorvaskrr to practice with the Companions at the same time he brushed the rust off of his own skills and once that was done Lars would, then, gather the militiamen, which he had managed to befriend after the altercation between Fjoll and the drunken patrons, to train them in order to stay alive when the war begun. At first, the militiamen were few, but as soon as word spread amidst their ranks, Lars' trainees numbers began to grow and the mage himself rose up to a figure of importance amongst them as a sage. Those were the former dragon priest's everyday before finally the entirety of Drakenfell's forces started their journey to Vindhelm and both Lars and Fjoll saw themselves boarding a vessel. They managed to join in one of the Companions' ships, not wishing to part lodging with the Jarl's men. Lars and Fjoll aided the Companions during the journey, helping to unload the ships when they neared the waterfall on the White River and helping to carrying the ships to the Ostmark Basin to continue the trip. Throughout their journey to Vindhelm, Lars made an extra effort to train the militia specially because the former peasants were more interested in the celebratory side of the war of feasts and gatherings than the real, gruesome fate that would soon be upon them. The mage eventually managed a compromise, teaching them early and allow them to feast when the moon rose up in the usually starry sky. Once the group reached Vindhelm, however, Lars became more interested in finding out more about the people in power and allowed the militia's training to be held entirely by the Thane of Drakefell. Lars camped with the Companions, using his friendship with Randagulf Begalin to secure himself a tent in the Jorrvaskr camp. Though he was unable to worm his way into the meeting that the army leaders were having with Jarl Harald Word-Bringer. Nevertheless, he met with Randagulf after the meeting was done to discuss the details of the war with him. He learned how the armies would be seperated, into two big warbands, and that the Harbinger would be leading one of them. He once again joined Randagulf's army, even if Jarl Ivar and his militia were to be placed in the other warband. It was regrettable that he wouldn't be able to help the militia further, but he had already done all he could to prepare them for what was to come. He also learned that Jarl Harald had fought and killed a dragon, which surprised the former Dragon Priest. Before his meeting with the Harbinger, however, Lars had to deal with some trouble within the militia. His trainees had slipped away from the camp and were drinking and whoring in the city. He caught the men and returned them to Thane Egil, though without telling the Thane of what they were doing. They set off for war not longer after that. Harbinger Randagulf's warband and was comprised of the Companion forces, half of Harald's army under command of Thane Skorm Snow-Strider and a few others smaller armies. Randagulf's warband set up camp on the shores of the Lake Geir beside the tower fort of Nilheim, having arrived there after a three week journey. They built longboats from the nearby trees during the next week, with Lars once again aiding in the effort. Once enough ships for the army had been made they set off across the lake and into the River Treva towards the elven fortress of Vetudar. The fleet encountered elven scouts along the shores of the river and became worried that the elves were planning something. Randagulf ordered them ashore and set up a scouting party to find out what the elves were up to. Lars joined the party, which was led by Elisiv Begalin and contained three other Companions as well as a Sabercat. They discovered barrels anchored upriver and figured that it was an elven trap, though before they could investigate further they heard a battle taking place nearby. Personality Cunning, Loyal, Well intentioned. Statistics * Attributes: Willpower, Strength * Major Skills: Master Conjuration(Necromancy), Master One-Handed (Blunt), Expert Destruction (Shock), Expert Alteration, Adept Alchemy * Minor Skills: Atheletics, Unarmored, Survival * Powers: Thu'um, Resist Frost, Deal with the Ideal (Due to his deal with the Ideal Masters of the Soul Cairn, alongside his youthfull longevity Lars is able to mass-summon an horde of bonemen for a short period of time.) *Shouts: Soul Cairn Summon(Full), Soul Tear (Full) *Spells: Dead Thrall, Paralyze, Thunderbolt, Wall of Storm. * Equipment: Magic Battle-Staff, Mage Clothes. Trivia *Lars speaks Atmoramal with an accent considered archaic due to him being from the Merethic Era, his native tongue was Old Atmoran. His accent is similar to Hans the Fox's when he was first encountered. **Out of universe, his accent is represented by Shakespearean-Era English while Atmoramal is represented with modern English. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Atmorans Category:Mages Category:Priests Category:Tongues Category:Necromancers